Caught Between Worlds YYH Bleach Crossover
by Zakyou-sama
Summary: When the Reikai Tantei are sent to invisigate the other side of a rift that has appeared in the Ningenkai, they find themselves trapped in a world in which Youkai do not truly exist, and there is no such thing as the Reikai Tantei. Little bit of Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the first chapter of Caught Between Worlds! This is, a cross over between YYH and Bleach.  
Beginning in the YYH world with the Spirit Detectives and their OC fifth member.

Not that I know yet, Kurama (Maybe Youko) x OC Possibly Ichigo x OC

On with the Show!... Oh... I don't own any character except for Mayoke, of course Everyone else belongs to their respective creators.

* * *

Mayoke yawns as she knocks on Kurama's room door as she passes through the Reikai Tantei hallway, how she hates to be used as a messenger, she is starting to think that she has been in the Reikai too long, and that it is time to vanish back into obscurity and the Makai, she then passes the next few doors knocking on each one. Her long tail flicks in her agitation, it seems that Koenma has forgotten that she has finished her probation, as have Kurama and Hiei, and all three of them remain merely because that is what they wish to do, they have nothing to return too really, and no reason to want to return, except Hiei, who continues to threaten that he will leave and never does.

The four boys find Mayoke waiting for them outside Koenma's office, the normally quite cheerful Cat Youkai looks more than annoyed this morning however, being that it is barely even dawn and she rarely gets more than five hours of sleep on a good day, the days when she doesn't get those five she is almost unbearable to work beside, and so her ears are down, her tail flicking back and fore in agitation and her pale icy blue-green eyes are narrowed.  
"Ne. Koenma has summoned us all for who knows what reason… He says it's urgent but he's made me wait out here while he finishes something or another…"  
"Have you even slept yet, Mayoke-chan?" Yusuke asks, watching Mayoke's tail, which always gives away how she is feeling to some extent.  
"Two hours… I may be Youkai, but even I need my sleep" She utters and Yusuke shakes his head a little, then he opens the door and heads right in with the rest of his five man team right behind him and Mayoke hisses angrily when she realises that Koenma is curled up on his chair, fast asleep with his cloak for a blanket and Yusuke smirks as he walks across quietly then glances at everyone and Mayoke, with the most sensitive hearing in the room just crosses her arms and flicks her ears back against her white haired head as he takes a deep breath then yells loudly.  
"HOW COME YOU GET TO SLEEP WHEN WE DON'T?!" Koenma leaps up out of his chair, landing on the floor in a teenaged tangle of limbs and Mayoke giggles softly before she nods in some form of satisfaction and her tail finally stills behind her, held with a natural curve, flicking upwards behind her and Koenma glares at Yusuke as he untangles himself from his red cloak and then he gets up slowly.  
"What in the name of… Was that for Yusuke?!"  
"You get Mayoke-chan to wake us all up for something important and tell her that you have something to do first so that you can sleep after waking all of us up?!"  
"Well! Since you are all up!… There's something troubling going on"  
"Damn right there is something troubling going on! This Cat Youkai hasn't had enough sleep and she's getting irritable" Mayoke snaps and Hiei almost agrees with her in the respect that he also hasn't had enough sleep, but he is always irritable, whether he gets enough sleep does not seem to affect his moods in the slightest, using his trademark.  
"Hn"  
"Yes… Well I think you will find this more important… A rift has opened in the Ningenkai… Nothing has come through yet but we have no idea where it leads"  
"Obviously not to the Makai or Youkai would have come through long before now… And obviously not to the Reikai or you would know that…"  
"Correct… So I want you five to investigate"  
"And if it closes behind us?"  
"We're running tests to find a way to force it open again if it closes…"  
"I'm guessing that this isn't one of those missions you offer us as a courtesy…"  
"No. It has to be you five… This is your area, these sorts of things are the precise reason that the Reikai Tantei exist"  
"Great… Not only do I not get to sleep. I have now got to travel through some rift when we have no clue where it leads"  
"I'll give you two hours to pack some things, but then I expect you all to be ready to leave and you had better not still be complaining"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Mayoke utters and she is the first to leave with her tail flicking behind her, only a single flick, contempt for Koenma perhaps, she has never really liked him, and her temper always seems foulest when he is close by, maybe it is just because he is the closest she can get to a cat fight, especially in the Reikai, at least she won't have to hide her ears and tail in the hours just after dawn.  
"Why is she always like this with me…"  
"You're a wimp and you won't stand up to her" Yusuke states, smirking slightly as he leaves, for a sixteen year old he is even more cocky than he ever was before, learning of his Youkai heritage hadn't stopped that, nor has coming back to work for Koenma when Kurama and Hiei decided not to leave either, only one of them still pretends to be cocky, but actually worries about what may happen around them, he worries about everything.

* * *

That's chapter one all done...

Don't worry too much. The next chapter will be up once this one has some reviews... (and I've finished working on it)

* * *

Translations:  
Reikai Tantei - Spirit Detectives (Of course)  
Ne - Hey  
Youkai - Demon  
Ningenkai - Human World  
Reikai - Spirit World  
Makai - Demon World 


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chapter of Caught Between Worlds!

Not that I know yet, Kurama (Maybe Youko) x OC; Possibly Ichigo x OC

On with the Show!... Oh... I don't own any character except for Mayoke, of course Everyone else belongs to their respective creators.

* * *

Two hours later sees Mayoke waiting for the four boys, a clean white messenger bag hanging at her side, almost resting on her thigh, holding everything that she holds dear to her, which happens to consist of her favourite books, only two of them, one that she is currently reading and the next one, hairbrush, nail file, sketch book, a few items of clothing, mostly warmer things than you usually wear, a white jacket, a peach strap top, and a peach haori. On top of that, Mayoke actually used to be one for tradition and she still is when it comes to sleeping clothing, so she also have two plain white sleeping kimono's in her bag, folded neatly at the bottom, and a long piece of string, which she uses for making shapes when she needs to concentrate on her thoughts and she does not wish to be disturbed by the boys who have learnt to see the string as a sign not to disturb her even for a moment. Mayoke's white ears twitch slightly as she hears Yusuke and Kurama talking as they walk down the hallway together, and Kurama offers her a slight smile as the two of them stop on either side of her and she crosses her arms trying to give off a degree of patience, and Hiei shows up a minute later looking as though he intends not to take anything with him except what he is wearing and his katana. Kuwabara is the last to arrive, like he always is, with a large backpack and Mayoke rolls her eyes before she just turns and heads into Koenma's office where there is already a portal to the Ningenkai waiting for them and he states calmly.  
"Good luck"  
"I'll rip you to shreds when we get back if that thing closes behind us…" Mayoke utters and Hiei glances at her as if he was mirroring those exact thoughts and they both smirk as though thinking of something that would please them greatly but they both walk through the portal first and Kurama just shakes his head before he follows them and Yusuke and Kuwabara hurry after them swiftly.

Mayoke stares at the rift, her ears pressed back against her head as her tail flicks back and for, she is not sure of this rift, she doesn't like it one bit, Kurama seems to share some of her reservations and Yusuke raises an eyebrow before he utters.  
"Can we pretend to go through and then hide out somewhere?"  
"No… Trust me. I want to do the same thing" Mayoke utters and Kurama nods slowly in agreement then Hiei launches through without another moments hesitation and Mayoke sighs before she follows, with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama close behind her, none of them knowing what is going to happen, but that is just how it will have to be for now at least. As soon as they have all jumped through the rift, it closes, and in the Reikai there is panic and horror as Botan is sent to Koenma, and she races into his office as she exclaims worriedly.  
"The Rift closed! None of our people had found a way to reopen it yet! They're gone Koenma! It is unlikely that rift will open again on it's own and we've lost all five of the Reikai Tantei!"  
"Nani?!" Koenma immediately exclaims, his honey coloured eyes widening as Botan stares at him fearfully, and Koenma shakes his head a little. "There has to be a way to reopen that rift! Get everyone available working on the information that was recovered! Go! Hurry!"  
"Yes Sir!" Botan exclaims as she races out of his office again, leaving the Prince of the Reikai to stare at his desk as he tries to force himself to believe that he will be able to get his Reikai Tantei back, he has to get them back, or the Ningenkai is doomed.

* * *

Please don't forget to review! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

* * *

Translations:  
Reikai Tantei - Spirit Detectives (Of course)  
Ne - Hey  
Youkai - Demon  
Ningenkai - Human World  
Reikai - Spirit World  
Makai - Demon World  
Nani - What 


	3. Chapter 3

I promise these things will get longer!  
Welcome to Chapter three!... As always, I do not own any character except Mayoke...  
And yes, she is partially based on one of my writing personalities... Except that she has some of the other personalities traits also.  
Since they are both writing this together, they felt it necessary to include both of them in one character.  
In this chapter, the Reikai Tantei are now in the Bleach dimenision, poor things... Lots of lovely things to come! I promise you that!  
On with the Sho-!

_Naiya: Hold it!  
_Mayoke: Yeah! We want to get a word in!  
_Naiya: Since when were we not allowed to introduce our own work?! You take all the glory MH!  
_MH: Fine. Take over then. I'll stay out of it altogether as long as you two don't start fighting.  
Mayoke: Good!  
_**Mayoke pushes MH towards the writing studio door while Naiya waves goodbye, before she grins  
**__Naiya: Now we'll get on with the show!_

_

* * *

_

Mayoke opens her eyes then blinks, realising that she cannot see in this darkness, even though she can sense her friends and team mates around her, that is, all of them except for Hiei and she instantly bolts upright and pays attention to the darkness before she exclaims suddenly and almost fearfully.  
"I can't see a freaking thing!"  
"Hn. Shut up…" Hiei utters from somewhere in the darkness. "I can't see anything either"  
"Ne, Mayoke-chan? I can't sense you or Hiei… You're both here?" Yusuke asks from the darkness.  
"Hai" She utters as she curls her tail around her waist, or at least she tries too, but she doesn't have a tail and that freaks her out even more than being unable to see. "My tail! What in the name of all that is!" She starts while reaching up before she squeaks in fear. "My ears too! Please don't tell me I'm in a mortal body…"  
"I can't access my powers… I can almost touch them… But I can't use them" Hiei utters softly and Mayoke reaches out tentatively and finds someone's shoulder as she asks softly.  
"Who's shoulder am I touching?"  
"Mine" Kurama murmurs and Mayoke sighs softly.  
"I'm going to use you to get up a moment Kurama" She states as she pulls herself up onto her knees before she gets up, then realises that she isn't in her clothes either but she has freaked out enough now and she almost falls over again as she stands, without her tail she doesn't have any balance and she keeps her grip on Kurama's shoulder as she gets used to standing without the help of her tail before she lets go of him slowly. "This is hard… I never realised just how much my tail meant to my balance… Okay, who's near a wall?"  
"I am" Yusuke states and Mayoke stays standing still with her hand hovering over Kurama's shoulder, just in case, as she takes control.  
"Yusuke, search around the wall with your hands, look for a door or something… Kuwabara, where are you?"  
Over here Mayoke" Kuwabara utters quietly, seeming quite frightened and Mayoke senses it as much as hears it. "I can't sense you at all Mayoke-chan… I can sense something where your voice is, next to Kurama, but it's not you… Not to my senses… It's like you're a Ningen"  
"Like Hiei… I can feel my Youkai powers… Sense them… But I cannot reach them… It's like there is a wall in the way…"  
"Hn"  
"So Kurama feels normal, Kuwabara?"  
"Hai"  
"And Yusuke?"  
"Hai"  
"This is just great…" Mayoke utters and Yusuke exclaims.  
"I found a door! I'm opening it, watch your eyes!" Mayoke frowns then blinks as Yusuke opens the door and then Kuwabara and Yusuke gasp in the same instant while staring towards her and she looks at them, expecting them to tell her what is wrong before she frowns then snaps quietly.  
"What?!"  
"Your ears and tail really are gone… And your eyes are darker… More green now… Like a jade colour… And your hair is different… Not much different… But different enough…"  
"I've lost my ability to see in the dark, Yusuke. I can't hear any of your heartbeats anymore… I cannot touch my powers and you're telling me I'm in a Ningen body?!"  
"It must be the same for me then" Hiei utters and Mayoke finally glances at him before she stares at him in shock and Kurama also looks at him but he only utters calmly.  
"That's different"  
"Different! He looks twelve!" Mayoke exclaims, trying hard not to laugh at the moody Fire Youkai's new appearance. "With brown eyes and black hair that doesn't even spike in any direction! Do I look that different?!"  
"Hai…" Kurama utters slowly and Mayoke sighs softly then mutters darkly.  
"I'm going to kill Koenma…"  
"Allow me to join you. If we ever get back and return to normal…" Hiei utters darkly, coming from that body it doesn't sound right and Mayoke just nods absently before she hurries out of the room, managing to keep her balance as long as she is moving, and she stops to stare at the first window she finds which reflects what she looks like back at her and her eyes widen, the jade green eyes staring back at her are so different from her own. Hiei stops beside her a few moments later before he twitches and Kurama steps up behind Mayoke as he places a hand on her shoulder affectionately.  
"It'll be alright you know Mayoke"  
"It'll be alright?! I look like a sixteen year old freaking Ningen!" Mayoke exclaims, she is clearly trying not to freak out completely and Kurama can only smile a little before he utters softly.  
"At least you got to keep that pretty shade of white hair"  
"Jealous are we?" Mayoke asks, running her hand through the new forelocks that she will have to get used too and she glances at Kurama who just continues to smile before he starts to look around and Mayoke follows his gaze before she frowns. "We're in a school"  
"Can't get away from it in our world, can't get away from it here either… Apparently" Yusuke states as he steps up beside her and she sighs softly before she looks towards the sky.  
"At least we're here after the school has closed" Kurama and Hiei note that Mayoke is right, unless all of their senses of direction have been somehow knocked out of place and Yusuke sighs softly, before he mutters.  
"Let's get the hell out of here"  
"I agree" Mayoke murmurs before she looks towards Kurama. "Ne, Kurama, you've always been the one people talk to quickest. Find out what you can about this… World… I suppose… Keep Yusuke in your sensing range, the rest of us won't split up so that you can find us again"  
"Right, I'll leave you in charge of finding us somewhere to stay then"  
"If I can I will" Mayoke states as she walks away and Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara follow her, without even thinking about it, they are used to Mayoke and Kurama taking control, and if truth be told, they are the best pair to take control, Yusuke would have no idea what to do, Kuwabara is simply useless and Hiei would threaten people into telling him what he wants to know.

Some two hours later, the four of you run into three boys and a girl, or rather you stop dead, Yusuke crashes into the orange haired boy, Hiei stops right beside you and Kuwabara barely manages to stop himself before crashing into the brown haired boy who happens to be even taller than him, even if it is by only two inches. Kuwabara swiftly moves backwards to place himself behind Mayoke and she glances at him as the wind picks up her thankfully still hip length white hair and her jade coloured eyes narrow slightly as Yusuke manages to get up and he launches backwards, landing beside her on the other side to Hiei as he utters softly, directing his statement to Mayoke.  
"We could do with you being able to use your powers right now…"  
"Can't have everything go our own way… The one you crashed into feels as strong as you are"  
"That cannot be good" Yusuke murmurs and Mayoke nods a little, contemplating, and a moment later her hand has dipped inside her messenger bag and found her string which she ties deftly and fusses with, not exactly making shapes, but it is there in one hand while Hiei glances up at her and Kuwabara leans down slightly.  
"Mayoke-chan… None of them are exactly weak…"  
"My senses are sharper than yours Kuwabara. Hiei, suggestions?"  
"I'd say stand and fight, but neither of us can reach our powers, and who knows if Yusuke or Kuwabara can reach theirs… Besides the fact that my katana is gone"  
"One option then?"  
"Hn… Hai. Much as I dislike it"  
"I'm betting we've both lost our speed also…"  
"I wouldn't like to find out"  
"Run?"  
"Run" Hiei agrees before the two of you spin and take off, with Yusuke and Kuwabara close behind, both of them not wanting to get caught up in anything when they might well be just as defenceless as Mayoke and Hiei are at this present moment, and Mayoke pauses on the corner. Allowing Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara to pass her and she glances back, jade green eyes finding confused, serious and curious gazes fixed on her before she shakes her head a little and turns racing after Hiei and Yusuke who have slowed to wait for her while they both know that they can catch up with Kuwabara who is still sprinting down the street. Once Yusuke, Mayoke and Hiei have caught up to Kuwabara she slows them all down as she sighs softly and she glances back before she mutters.  
"They aren't following… Can anyone explain what we just felt?… Are they like us?"  
"Ie. None of them felt like Youkai"  
"I meant Reikai Tantei, but thank you Hiei" Mayoke states with a small smirk and Hiei just rolls his eyes and looks away while she looks at Kuwabara. "What did you get from them? All Ningen?"  
"Hai. They felt Ningen, but that shorter guy with the glasses felt almost as strong as you are normally himself"  
"There! I told you they hadn't gone far!" Mayoke turns then she sighs and she glances at Yusuke.  
"Take Kuwabara and find Kurama. One of you will be able to sense him. I don't know if my senses are restricted… Hiei and I should be able to find you though, if not, Kurama has the communicator and I have a spare one that Koenma gave to me a year ago, we can get in contact"  
"Right… Be careful Mayoke-chan" Yusuke states and Mayoke smiles at him for a moment before she says softly.  
"Tell Kurama I'm still looking for somewhere to stay"  
"Alright" Yusuke states before he and Kuwabara turn and sprint down the street and head in the direction in which they can sense Kurama while Hiei growls softly and Mayoke murmurs.  
"Act the age you look, Hiei"  
"Hn. I'll act as I please"  
"I'll have to treat you like a baby brother…"  
"Don't you dare"  
"Then act politely for once in your life, it wouldn't kill you to act like your sister once in a while"  
"Don't you dare mention her"  
"It's not like she's here to find out" Mayoke utters and Hiei sighs as the four of them come across and the orange haired one raises an eyebrow.  
"Not running this time?"  
"Do we need too?" Mayoke asks and Hiei glares at the boy with glasses who is staring at him.  
"No… I suppose not… Who were those other two you were with?"  
"Team mates"  
"Team mates?"  
"Mayoke" Hiei warns and you glance at him.  
"He's spiritually aware, chances are, he fights evil like us… Even though I haven't sensed any youki at all except from Kurama since we got here"  
"Probably why our Youkai bodies have been hidden in these… Things"  
"I had figured that, thank you Hiei" Mayoke utters before she smiles slightly.  
"You see… There was this rift that appeared in our world… Our dimension perhaps might be the better term… And we were sent through it by our boss to make sure that nothing dangerous would come through…"  
"You're Shinigami?" The orange haired one asks and Mayoke raises an eyebrow before she asks softly.  
"Death gods?" Then she shakes her head swiftly. "Hell no. We're both Youkai"  
"Youkai?! Shouldn't you be confined to hell?!" The girl exclaims and Mayoke's shoulders drop as she sighs softly then turns and walks away and Hiei swiftly turns to follow.  
"Shouldn't have even bothered… This stuff is Kurama's job not mine… I shouldn't have to explain any of this crap to anyone…"  
"Hn. I feel the same way"  
"Wait! So what were you doing with Ningens?!" Mayoke pauses then turns before her jade green eyes shimmer slightly and she smirks.  
"There are five of us. We form the Reikai Tantei in our dimension…"  
"Anou? Spirit Detectives?"  
"Yo! Mayoke-chan! Have you been killed yet?!" Yusuke shouts as he Kuwabara and Kurama sprint around the corner and Kurama gets to his Cat Youkai friend first, looking worried for a moment before he realises that both Mayoke and Hiei are absolutely fine sighs softly and utters.  
"You're alright…"  
"Of course I am" Mayoke murmurs in reply before she sighs again. "You can take over though… You're better at explaining stuff than I am"  
"So… He's a Youkai too?"  
"Hai" Mayoke utters, looking bored as she moves to lean against Yusuke's side and he moves his hands to pull her tail from his waist, only it isn't there and he suddenly remembers that she is in a human body.

* * *

Mayoke: Thank you for reading!  
_Naiya: We hope to see you all soon in Chapter four!  
_**Mayoke and Naiya: Arigatou Gozaimasu!  
**_**Both Mayoke and Naiya bow politely.

* * *

**_

Translations:  
Reikai Tantei - Spirit Detectives (Of course)  
Ne - Hey  
Youkai - Demon  
Ningenkai - Human World  
Reikai - Spirit World  
Makai - Demon World  
Nani - What  
Hai - Yes  
Ningen - Human  
Shingami - Death Gods  
Arigatou Gozaimasu - Thank you very much


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter four!  
You should by now know that we don't own any of the characters except Mayoke.

_Naiya: Now it's time to have some fun!  
_Mayoke: Naiya, don't you even think about it! You have to stick to the plotline!  
_Naiya: Spoilsport...  
_Mayoke: On with the show then, please enjoy!

* * *

The entire group, of Reikai Tantei and Shinigami and his friends, are in the girls, Inoue, Orihime's home and having had everything explained to them from Kurama and Uryuu explaining a little about their world, Ichigo finally gets an idea and he gets up before he pulls Mayoke up followed by Hiei and he pulls his Shinigami pass off his jeans then touches her and Hiei in turn with it. Separating their souls from their bodies and the bodies drop lifelessly as Mayoke blinks then flicks her suddenly returned white tail and Hiei reaches up to find his hair spiking upwards for a little extra height before the two of them both reach out and a small delicate sakura blossom appears in Mayoke's hand, and Hiei rests a small flame in the palm of his hand before they both grin. Mayoke's white cat ears flick towards Ichigo interestedly as he tilts his head and Kurama just smiles before he lowers his head sounding almost affectionate while muttering softly.  
"Now that the terrible two are back to normal…"  
"Finally! I can hear everything again!" Mayoke exclaims happily, not even glancing towards Kurama for his comment and she coils her tail around her waist before she sits down, consciously avoiding the body that had been her prison as she sits on Kurama's lap and settles there quite happily.  
"Very nice to see you again too, Mayoke-chan. Welcome back" Kurama states as she smiles at him then hugs him as she purrs softly and a black cat appears, jumping in through an open window and speaking in a deep voice.  
"Yo, Ichigo, Kisuke-san wants to see yo… Meow…"  
"Nani?" Yusuke utters and Mayoke glances at the black cat that is staring at her with gold eyes but she continues to purr contentedly not really heeding the black cat.  
"That cat can talk?"  
"What in the name of hell is he?!"  
"She" Both Mayoke and Ichigo state together and Ichigo stares at Mayoke who flicks a lock of her white hair over her shoulder casually before he asks curiously.  
"How did you know Yoruichi-san was female?"  
"I'm a Cat Youkai Ichigo. I can tell a cat that is not a cat from a normal cat, and I know what a cat's gender is by scent alone"  
"She's good. Bring her with you. Kisuke said that Seireitei had picked up something odd… Maybe it was her and her friends"  
"She isn't going anywhere without us!" Yusuke exclaims and Mayoke waves for him to be silent before she asks pleasantly.  
"Can Kurama come too, Onegai?"  
"Which one is that?"  
"The lovely pretty red head that I'm using as a cushion… Apart from Hiei, who I doubt wants to be dragged around, we're the only two that can possibly understand what is going on"  
"He is pretty…" Yoruichi states, then nods. "Come on Ichigo… Mayoke they said your name is?"  
"Hai" Yoruichi nods again before she looks at Ichigo.  
"Shinigami form…" While Ichigo is relieving his body of his soul Mayoke spins happily, her tail uncoiling from her waist as she giggles and her icy blue-green eyes close for a moment as her ears flick back and fore before she exclaims far too happily.  
"I can balance again without any problems! I can smell… For the love of… Who is wearing so much spray?!"  
"Uh… That'll be me" Uryuu says softly and Mayoke raises an eyebrow then shakes her head a little before she nudges Kurama.  
"And you, my precious Kitsune. It's nice to see that you even smell and sound as calm as ever"  
"That would be because I am as calm as ever… Now do I have to hit you or are you going to recover on your own?" Mayoke blinks, then blushes as she realises that she had allowed her emotions to take control for a moment and she giggles nervously as she murmurs.  
"Gomen, Kurama… I guess I forgot to keep myself in check… But I bet Youko feels the same way when he can get out"  
"You know him… The only time he gets in any way excitable is when you are around"  
"Well, I am a little excitable myself"  
"Oi, who's this Youko then?"  
"If we knew what would happen, if you were to use that pass on Kurama, then we'd show you… Demo, there are two souls in Kurama's body… The soul of the Ningen, Minamino, Shuuichi, and the soul of the Youkai, Kurama, Youko"  
"So then… Which one is dominant now?"  
"Shuuichi…"  
"So" Yoruichi states, now curious and interested. "What kind of Youkai is he?"  
"Kitsune" Kurama answers as he finally gets up and Ichigo starts for the door.  
"Inoue, would you look after our bodies then?"  
"Sure, Kurosaki-kun" Orihime says with a smile and Yoruichi rolls her gold eyes as she trots to the door and Mayoke and Kurama soon hurry to follow them, the four of them leaving before they shut the door and Yusuke just lowers his head as he grins.  
"It was nice to see Mayoke-chan happy again"  
"Been a while since she last slipped. She's usually so calm like Kurama"  
"Do you remember when she first joined us?… I swear, I've never seen Kurama with such wide eyes before nor since!"  
"Except that time that he nearly walked in on her…"  
"Nah, he didn't see anything. He was just blushing because he's so proper"  
"Hn. If it had been either of you two, the blood rushing upwards would have been spurting out of headless necks…"  
"And what about you?! You slept in her room for a week during that dare!"  
"To be fair, we didn't do much sleeping" Hiei utters with a small smirk, neither he nor Mayoke have ever revealed to anyone except Kurama what happened during that week, and Kurama laughs whenever Mayoke or Hiei replies in such a manner to a question about that week, and right at this moment Yusuke and Kuwabara are staring at Hiei with wide eyes.  
"Anou?… Can we be let in on this?"  
"See, what we usually do, when we meet new people who have to work with us… We play a game of truth or dare… Hiei was dared to spend a week sleeping in Mayoke-chan's room"  
"It was bliss" Hiei utters with a slightly larger smirk and Uryuu catches it and being the smart guy he is, chuckles softly when he realises that obviously nothing had happened between Hiei and Mayoke, and Orihime leans forwards interestedly.  
"Tell me more about her, I'd like to know… She seems nice"  
"Nice?… I'd use that term loosely if I were you. She's a Cat Youkai, she's only nice when she's in the mood to be nice… Don't get me wrong" Yusuke states swiftly with a swift reassuring grin. "I don't think our team would still exist without her… She's a good friend, but much like a cat, when she wants to be alone she gets temperamental"  
"Hn, except with Kurama"  
"That's just because she's dying to get him in a bed"  
"You have no brain Detective… The only thing Mayoke wants is friends, and she has them… She and Kurama are just closer than she is with any of us… I don't know about you, but I like it that way"  
"Hiei's scared of her" Yusuke states with a grin and Hiei growls then finds his katana encased on his back and he unsheathes it, hitting the back of Yusuke's head hard with the hilt before he sheathes it again.  
"I am not scared of Mayoke. I know more about her than you two put together… And I still don't understand why she didn't kill you both and be done with it"  
"Probation terms"  
"Hn. You think she couldn't have pleaded with Koenma to just lengthen her probation? Have you never seen her hungry kitten look?…"  
"Nani? You have?!"  
"How else do you think she learnt as much about me as Kurama… We spent allot of time talking, and whenever I didn't want to talk that look would come out of nowhere… Nothing can resist it"  
"Nothing except Youko"  
"Ie. Even he cannot resist it… Not for long anyway" Hiei states smartly before he glares towards the body he has been released from and he moves further away from it before he asks suddenly. "Do you have any sweet snow?"  
"Sweet… What?"  
"Ice cream" Yusuke states swiftly to help Orihime understand Hiei. "He refuses to use the word Ice cream. Thinks it's too plain for something that tastes so good"  
"I still think it's weird that Hiei likes ice cream… I mean he's a fire Youkai!"  
"I can't like cold things because I'm a Fire Youkai?… Mayoke is a Cat Youkai yet she still likes to have a long hot shower…" Hiei pauses there then shakes his head as Orihime smiles and gets up as she states politely.  
"I'll just go and see… If I have any sweet snow… Hiei-kun"  
"I'll come with you, I'd rather eat it in another room" Hiei casts a glare at Yusuke who is grinning, clearly about to ask how Hiei knows that and to try to say that Hiei must have a crush on Mayoke, as he follows Orihime out of the room and Yusuke bursts out laughing almost immediately, and Kuwabara just looks confused.

* * *

_Naiya: That's it for this one...  
_Mayoke: We'll see you next time!  
_Naiya: Don't forget to review please!  
_Mayoke: We'd love it if you would!

* * *

Translations:  
Reikai Tantei - Spirit Detectives (Of course)  
Ne - Hey  
Youkai - Demon  
Ningenkai - Human World  
Reikai - Spirit World  
Makai - Demon World  
Nani - What  
Hai - Yes  
Ningen - Human  
Shingami - Death Gods  
Yo - Another word for Hey  
Seireitei - What the Shinigami call the Court of Pure Souls  
Onegai - Please  
Kitsune - Fox  
Gomen - Sorry  
Anou - Um or Uh  
Ie - No


	5. Chapter 5

**_Mayoke and Naiya are sat on opposite sides of the studio, glaring at one another sullenly, while MH is sitting in the centre of the studio, and she sighs_.**

Welcome to chapter five of Caught Between worlds.  
I'm here this time because that pair couldn't stop arguing over whether or not things should go the way they are.  
Which is stupid because the plotline tells them both that this is the way things go.

Mayoke: Gomen, MH-sama...  
_Naiya: Mayoke started it!  
_Mayoke: You're the one who wants to change it!  
_Naiya: Only for the better..._

**_The two resume glaring at one another and MH sighs again before she shakes her head._**

As always, the only character we own in this story is Mayoke, the others are all owned by their respective creators.  
On with the show.

* * *

Mayoke stands completely still, her long white tail coiled around her waist tightly and her large white ears pressed against her head as she is circled by the blond haired Shinigami in exile, his blue-grey eyes examining her carefully before he raises an eyebrow then he mutters softly to himself.  
"Ichigo, where in the name of all that is utterly gorgeous did you find her"  
"Actually, she and her friends kind of ran into us" Ichigo states as Yoruichi walks into the room, finally out of her cat form she had, had the decency to change forms in private and get dressed and Kurama kneels politely on the floor while watching Mayoke with a slightly amused smile as she edges away from Urahara, Kisuke slightly and Yoruichi walks across and hits him across the back of the head.  
"Kisuke! You're scaring her!"  
"Oh… Gomen… I mean… I'm used to Yoruichi… But you are completely different all together…"  
"She is a Shinigami, and I am a Cat Youkai, sounds like two entirely different spectrums to me" Mayoke utters softly as she swiftly moves to kneel beside Kurama, and she slowly uncoils her tail as she relaxes a little before her ears flick forwards finally and Kisuke sits down on the other side of the table as Ichigo finally sits down beside Mayoke, and Yoruichi settles cross legged beside Kisuke.  
"So anyway. Soi Fon reported a disturbance in the Ningenkai, like a Hollow's rift, only with a different energy pattern… I'm guessing that is what also opened on your side, a rift"  
"Hai. It seems we're stuck here unless our boss managed to complete the tests to get it open again"  
"Mah! We have lots of room here if you wish to stay with us, and that way you can ditch those bodies you were given on coming through to this world and remain as you are"  
"That sounds heavenly. Hiei would like that too"  
"Anou… I have been wondering… Can you separate two souls and only force one out of a body?"  
"Hai… Although I've never done it in practise… Why?"  
"Kurama, has a Youkai soul and a Ningen soul… Perhaps he is thinking that if he were to separate here, he would remain separate in our world when we returned?"  
"I was hoping"  
"It might work" Mayoke states with a slight nod then she smirks. "I'd be able to have some fun with Youko then. Kisuke-san, if you wouldn't mind trying it, the stronger soul in Kurama's body is Youko. That is the one to be forced out" Kisuke nods then uses his cane's bottom end and he hits Kurama's chest with it, and Youko falls backwards out of Shuuichi's body and both personalities separate as Youko lies there looking dazed, dressed in his usual white clothing, his silver tail lying to one side and his silvery hair splayed out behind him, those silver fox ears of his flick back and fore swiftly though as he allows himself to get used to being free once more.  
"Anou… That was strange" Shuuichi murmurs, before he concentrates and from within his hair is rose takes it's whip form, wrapping around his red hair and Mayoke smiles slightly before Youko sits up and he shakes himself slightly then he smirks almost coldly.  
"A joyous day…" Youko utters, his golden gaze finding Mayoke immediately and she is looking at him. "That's both of us free" Mayoke flicks her tail slightly and Shuuichi moves across so that Youko can sit beside her, and an arm immediately snakes around her form as he does settle beside her, and then there is the murmur of greeting from the tall Kitsune Youkai. "Konichiwa, my precious little Kitten"  
"I'm not a kitten, Youko" Mayoke utters shortly before she smiles and states in return. "It's nice to see your silvery countenance again, Youko-san" Only Youko's decision to sit cross legged and Mayoke's decision to kneel hides the fact that she is well over a foot shorter than the Kitsune Youkai with his golden gaze and silvery white hair, silver ears and tail, and Yoruichi is staring at him as if she has never seen a man before in her life, and she probably never has seen one like him before.  
"Well… As I said, you, Mayoke, And both of you, Shuuichi and Youko… And anyone else that came with you who wants too, may stay here. The false bodies you were given on arriving can be stored in one of our back rooms and you can remain as you are, and wander around town to your hearts content, not many can see spirits and Hollow… That is what you will have to be aware of. You are powerful… They will eventually seek you out to attack"  
"They cannot be as bad as others of our kind" Mayoke states with a confident tone, and she smirks slightly. "Our kind have to be strong to survive… We're practically fighting machines"  
"Hai" Youko interjects with a slow nod. "Shuuichi should not be left alone until we know just how much of my strength and ability he retains… Demo even he should be fine"  
"Not if the person always with him is a wimp like Kuwabara" Mayoke utters and Youko laughs softly, before he looks towards Kisuke and then he bows his head.  
"Arigatou, for freeing me, if only while we are here…"  
"Mah… I'll go back and ask if the rest of the boys want to come here… Pick up my own… False body, and then return. Arigatou gozaimasu" She states before she stands and she leaves and Youko watches her go with a slight but cold smirk and Kisuke waits until she has gone before he states softly.  
"She is a lovely creature"  
"She is a masterpiece" Youko utters and Shuuichi remains silent, he has always known how Youko feels about Mayoke, and though he felt something himself, he has not known the white haired Cat Youkai for as long as Youko has, and there had been a spark between them back then also, apparently, they had almost immediately returned to their former relationship when Youko was freed for nearly a week after an experiment worked too well for the Reikai's liking.  
"So, you are lovers?"  
"Ie. Mayoke has never shown any interest… Not in any male actually… Even though she had plenty who would have had her, and even fought over her back when I first knew her"  
"Were you ever one of those?"  
"Ie. I had a reputation to uphold… One that I would not have destroyed by looking at a female as anything more than another Youkai"

Mayoke's return is punctuated when she walks in, looking annoyed at being back in that false body, with an annoyed false bodied Fire Youkai, Yusuke who is sniggering and Kuwabara who has a black eye and Mayoke pokes Ichigo who gets up and almost happily removes Mayoke and Hiei from their false bodies again and then they both sit down, Hiei after an approving glance towards Youko who wraps his arm back around Mayoke's shoulders the moment that she kneels between him and Ichigo again.  
"Right then! Mayoke-chan! Why don't you introduce everyone to me?"  
"You think you actually want to know them Kisuke-san?"  
"You think that I don't?…"  
"I think it would be better if you didn't"  
"Hey! Mayoke!" Kuwabara exclaims and Youko coughs to hide a moment of laughter while Shuuichi smiles, not bothering to hide his amusement and even Hiei is smirking and Mayoke smiles sweetly.  
"What?…"  
"Why are you always so mean to me?!"  
"Because I hate you" Mayoke answers instantly with a smile that shows off her fangs and Youko coughs again, trying so hard not to let anyone know that he is laughing, and Kuwabara just stares at her before she returns her attention to Kisuke with a sweeter smile as she sighs softly. "Fine, then… Kisuke-san, the ever so talkative and happy short one, that's Hiei" Hiei growls at her in response to that and she flashes a cold as ice glance at him which makes his growl falter and he bows his head slightly, if reluctantly. "Then, next to him is Urameshi, Yusuke… He's a right pain in the ass, but sometimes he talks sense, and when he actually decides to get serious he's a good fighter"  
"I love you too Mayoke-chan" Yusuke states with a grin and she rolls her eyes then states with a slight smile.  
"And the last is Kuwabara, Kazuma. We all call him Kuwabara… Or Baka, whichever comes to mind first" She states and Kisuke raises an eyebrow while Mayoke tilts her head slightly before he smiles and bows his head.  
"Arigatou Mayoke-chan, now that I know everyone. Let's go back to the subject at hand. In two days, there will be three official Shinigami coming to keep an eye on you six… Along with Ichigo himself… I have to warn you all… The Shinigami don't take kindly to anything that they do not understand. Whatever you do, do not allow anyone to convince you to go to Seireitei for any reason. If Kurotsuchi were to get his hands on any of you… Well… His research subjects do not normally survive"  
"Any of us, Kuwabara's a normal Ningen…"  
"Mah, alright then. Any of you with Youkai heritage" Kisuke states and Mayoke just smiles dangerously.  
"Are you really looking out for all of us Kisuke-san?"  
"I'm warning you. That is all" He states and Ichigo rolls his eyes and Mayoke tilts her head before raising an eyebrow and she glances at Youko.  
"Do you hear that too?"  
"Hm?… You mean the raised heart rate?"  
"Hai. Sounds like Koenma when he's lying"  
"You have more experience in that, at least"  
"Should we leave it alone?"  
"I don't know… How persuasive do you think we can be Youko?"  
"It's not a matter of we, you can make me talk when I don't want to, and I'd say that is pretty persuasive"  
"I know how you work, and besides. I always work better when I'm working beside you" Youko just smirks and Kisuke raises an eyebrow before he sighs and he elaborates, somewhat.  
"I used to have Kurotsuchi's place in the Shinigami ranks… Believe me. I know that the research subjects never last very long. Just stay away from any requests to go there alright?"  
"Fine. We will" Mayoke states and Hiei and Yusuke both nod while Youko raises an eyebrow as if to state that he would never be that trusting in the first place and Mayoke leans her head against his shoulder, looking quite comfortable and Kisuke glances at Yoruichi. "The Shinigami who are coming, are all very nearly as powerful as Ichigo, Seireitei is taking this seriously, sending two Captains and only one Lieutenant"  
"Let me guess, the Lieutenant is Renji…" Ichigo mutters and Kisuke nods slowly then frowns.  
"The other two are Byakuya and surprisingly Kenpachi"  
"Nani?" Ichigo asks swiftly and Kisuke shakes his head a little.  
"At least he shouldn't make a beeline for you with, Yusuke, wasn't it?…"  
"Hai"  
"With Yusuke around"  
"Anou…"  
"Kenpachi just wants to fight, always… He'll find the strongest opponent he can and then fight them to the death if possible"  
"He's a monster in Shinigami clothing" Ichigo mutters and Yoruichi laughs softly and Hiei raises an eyebrow as Mayoke murmurs.  
"I know someone else who never turns down a challenge" Her icy blue-green gaze flicks to Hiei who smirks before he shrugs.  
"I'm not that bad anymore"  
"You mean since I beat some sense into you?…"  
"Hn"  
"Mayoke, shouldn't you be teasing someone other than the irritable Fire Youkai?" Youko asks with a slight smirk and she shrugs before she utters softly.  
"I can always tease you instead Youko-san" She states with a smile and Youko chuckles softly before he rolls his eyes and Mayoke stands then stretches as she smiles sweetly. "Mah, if you have places for us, Kisuke-san, is there any chance I can be shown to where I'm staying?… I think it's time I curled up and caught up on the sleep I missed because of our boss"  
"Of course, Mayoke-chan… Yoruichi, would you show her?" Yoruichi nods and the two young appearing women stand, Mayoke flicking her tail as she follows Yoruichi out of the room and Youko shakes his head but smirks all the same and Ichigo stares after her for a few moments, while Kisuke just laughs to himself, at the thought that the Cat Youkai had managed to get the better of him so swiftly.

* * *

Mayoke: We're sorry for trying to mess things up  
_Naiya: Anou... Hai... I said Hai!_

_**She shudders when MH glares towards her and both Mayoke and Naiya bow politely then state together.**_

**Mayoke and Naiya: We hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it was long enough for you. Arigatou Gozaimasu****

* * *

**

**  
**

Translations:  
Reikai Tantei - Spirit Detectives (Of course)  
Ne - Hey  
Youkai - Demon  
Ningenkai - Human World  
Reikai - Spirit World  
Makai - Demon World  
Nani - What  
Hai - Yes  
Ningen - Human  
Shingami - Death Gods  
Yo - Another word for Hey  
Seireitei - What the Shinigami call the Court of Pure Souls  
Onegai - Please  
Kitsune - Fox  
Gomen - Sorry  
Anou - Um or Uh  
Ie - No  
Demo - But  
Mah - Well  
Baka - Idiot


	6. Chapter 6

_Naiya: Welcome to Chapter six of Caught Between Worlds!_  
Mayoke: In this chapter there are a few little surprises... And quite alot of blatant staring.  
_Naiya: We won't be introducing you all to the horror that is the hungry kitten look... Yet_  
Mayoke: As always we still don't own any character except for Mayoke.  
_Naiya: Now we can get on with the show!_

* * *

The next morning sees Ichigo heading into his school when Mayoke lands beside him in a low crouch before she flicks her tail and she smirks slightly as she straightens up and moves into step beside him with a murmured.  
"Ohayo, Ichigo-kun"  
"Ohayo… I'm surprised that Kisuke let you out of his sight…"  
"I don't think he even knows I'm gone yet. I've been up since before dawn, last night was way too early for me to have gone to sleep, but I needed it… So school"  
"Hai… And I hate to tell you, but other people except for those you have met can see spirits and Shinigami…"  
"That's fine… I'll just pretend to be some ghost following you around… Y'see, like Yoruichi-san I can take a proper cat form too…"  
"You can?"  
"I don't use it often… Useless where I came from, and only gets me attention from Kuwabara the rest of the time… By the way, he's trying to get into your school, he's actually still supposed to be in school, Yusuke however is refusing point blank… Not that he ever wants to go to school. So Shuuichi-kun has said he'll set Yusuke an academic exam, and if he gets more than fifty percent he doesn't have to come to school in this world"  
"Anou… One thing when you change, when you change back, you're not naked are you?"  
"No. My transformation keeps what I'm wearing when I change and it's still there when I turn back… Now, is there anyone around right now who can see me?"  
"No"  
"Good" Mayoke states. "By the way, cat form's name is Yume" Then she transforms and leaps up onto his shoulder where she sits, curling her tail around her legs and Ichigo blinks then carries on walking into his school and when he gets into the classroom both Orihime and Uryuu raise their eyebrows at seeing a cat on his shoulder and Ichigo just walks across to his seat and he sits down.  
"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asks as she comes across. "There's a cat sat on your shoulder…"  
"Hai… It's Mayoke-chan, she says her name is Yume in this form, but you have to ignore her, remember not many people can see her" Orihime nods and she walks across to Uryuu and Chad, to tell them and Mayoke jumps down from Ichigo's shoulder before she stretches out the top of his desk and he rolls his eyes as he whispers. "Stop that" Mayoke lifts her head a little then flicks her tail before she drops her head onto her paws and stays exactly where she is, and a minute later, a stealthy Hiei slips into the room and he frowns on spotting Mayoke in her cat form but he hurries across to Ichigo and mutters.  
"She's with you then… I was starting to think she'd ditched us, finally gotten fed up of the Detective and the Baka"  
"Why are you here?"  
"Hn" Hiei utters and that looks like he is all he is going to say for a minute, until he sighs and mutters. "I'm here to keep an eye on her… You won't even notice me, let alone anyone else who can see us" With that Hiei moves off and Ichigo turns to look for him, and blinks when he realises he cannot see the black haired, crimson eyed Fire Youkai, and when he turns around Mayoke is gone too, she is sitting on Uryuu's desk, staring at him curiously while he stares back and Ichigo drops his head onto his desk, hitting his head loudly as most of the class look towards him, but he leaves his head there.  
"Ohayo!" A cheerful voice calls and Ichigo lifts his head before he blinks and Orihime exclaims happily.  
"Rukia-chan!"  
"That's the last thing I need" Ichigo utters and a moment later Mayoke is gone from Uryuu's desk too and he looks around for her swiftly just as Orihime is whispering.  
"There's a sweet little white ghost cat following Kurosaki-kun around" Then she turns to look for Mayoke too, but cannot find her, in reality she and Hiei are now at the back of the room, Hiei sat on the floor with Mayoke curled up on his lap as she scratches her ears gently.

That is exactly where the two of them stay, silent and unseen despite being in full view right up until lunch time, when Hiei suddenly shows up, landing beside Ichigo and he looks annoyed for a moment, having to play the messenger for Mayoke, so he mutters swiftly.  
"We're going now… Mayoke got bored and decided she wants to go find someone else to annoy, probably Youko or Yusuke… Ja ne"  
"Anou… Ja-" Ichigo stops when he realises that Hiei is gone and Ichigo informs Orihime, Chad and Uryuu that they have gone, and Rukia has learnt the truth about Mayoke now, so they do not find any reason to worry about them not being there.

Mayoke and Hiei take off to find something else to do, and soon end up back in Kisuke's store where Mayoke pounces on Yusuke and roughs him up a little before she moves to sit on Youko's lap where he was playing chess against Shuuichi and they both pause.  
"Ne! Mayoke! Get back here right now! You didn't even give me a chance to fight back!"  
"Hiei-kun… Yusuke's feeling violent, why don't you be a good Fire Youkai and knock him out for me" Hiei smirks slightly from where he is sat beneath a window and Kisuke walks in before he smiles brightly.  
"You're back Mayoke-chan!"  
"Hai… I got bored of Ichigo and his boring school and oblivious classmates"  
"The Shinigami are coming early… They'll be here in less than an hour, apparently, because Youko is now separated from Shuuichi they think it more important to come sooner"  
"They'll get the shock of their lives a little bit sooner then, won't they?" Mayoke asks with a small smirk and Youko smirks himself while Shuuichi smiles pleasantly and Yusuke rolls his eyes then grins and Hiei just closes his eyes with a soft chuckle, but none of them so much as glance towards him, and Kisuke soon moves to settle beside Shuuichi to watch the game of chess.

Just over half an hour later the door to the room slides open to admit Renji, followed by his Captain, Byakuya, and the Eleventh Squad Captain, Kenpachi, Kisuke looks up slightly then moves his gaze back to the game between Mayoke and Youko, the two of them sat with Shuuichi and Kisuke watching interestedly, her icy blue-green gaze fixed on the board as Youko makes his move and then she corners him with a well thought out move of her own and Youko growls lightly.  
"Sometimes I think you are cheating"  
"Nani?… Youko-san, how could you think such of me?" Mayoke asks and Youko smiles slightly before he shakes his head and makes a rather brash move, leaving his king undefended and although the bishop that had cornered his queen is taken out, Mayoke moves her queen then smirks as she states calmly. "I do believe that is check and mate, my friend"  
"She's good" Kisuke states and Shuuichi nods slowly.  
"She was even good as a beginner when I taught her how to play the game…"  
"Hn, is it customary in this dimension to ignore people that we are told are of high ranking?"  
"Hm?" Kisuke utters before he looks up again then blinks in surprise before he bows his head. "Ah! Our Shinigami group has arrived! My apologies, Captains… Renji…"  
"Tch. You're just the same" Renji mutters and Youko makes a point of yawning while Mayoke giggles softly before she gets up, stood, stretching her legs with catlike movements one moment, then stood behind the red haired Lieutenant, gazing at his Captain who raises an eyebrow as her ears flick forwards, and then flick back as her tail flicks and she raises an eyebrow slightly.  
"What is it that you want?"  
"Let's just hope you're not as bad tempered as the master back there" Mayoke states, half motioning towards Hiei who smirks slightly at that nickname for him, he got it by actually out doing one of her bad moods with one of his, and she had conceded that he had the worst temper, then she raises an eyebrow. "But damn… If you would just smile I bet you'd be better looking than Youko-san"  
"Nani?" Youko asks, only half interestedly and Mayoke giggles before she is suddenly back beside Youko who is standing and he wraps his arms around her possessively with a light growl. "What makes you think he could ever be better looking than me?"  
"I was hoping to change those eyes of his from flat to show something… Anything… You know how much I hate that look"  
"So… These are the ones who came through the rift?"  
"Hai…"  
"Where is Kuwabara anyway?" Mayoke suddenly asks, before Yusuke grins then exclaims while trying not to laugh.  
"They took him out to find a school uniform that would fit him!"  
"Poor Kuwabara… Ne, Shuuichi-kun, what about that test"  
"Yusuke took it this morning… I suppose I should go… Mark it" Mayoke smirks then utters softly.  
"Don't hold your breath that you won't be looking for a uniform too, Yusuke"  
"Mayoke-chan! Don't be so cruel! I'm smarter than I look!"  
"Right… And what proves that?… Almost killing yourself against any big opponent that you have ever faced…? Or maybe the time you thought you could outsmart me and got your ass beaten down within ten seconds flat…"  
"Ne, What about the time I beat you, then Hiei and then Kurama all in one sitting?!"  
"I was recovering from injuries and didn't have my full strength… Hiei-kun was also recovering from injuries, and you would have screamed like a girl and run away had it been Youko-san you were going to fight instead of Shuuichi-kun" Youko and Hiei both chuckle at that as Mayoke smiles, baring those fangs of hers and Yusuke narrows his eyes and she flicks her hair over her shoulder casually as Kisuke raises an eyebrow.  
"You lot have a lot of history together…"  
"More than you know" Mayoke states with a small smile and Youko tightens his embrace slightly around her as Byakuya comes forwards to inspect her more closely, and Kenpachi keeps shifting his gaze between Mayoke, Youko and Yusuke, Youko is obviously the weaker, but he can hardly tell the difference between Mayoke's strength and Yusuke's strength.  
"Ne, which one of you is the strongest?" He asks finally and Mayoke points to Yusuke, while Yusuke points at her and she giggles softly then shrugs a little.  
"Damned if we can tell… Hiei… Are your senses sharp enough?"  
"Hn. Do you want to hear the flattering answer or the truth?"  
"If it were for me, I'd say the flattering answer"  
"Hn. It's Yusuke, barely"  
"Good. Then he can get his ass beaten while I… Actually… I might just sit and watch"  
"Ie. There will be no fighting to watch" Byakuya states and Kenpachi glares at him while Renji looks between Mayoke and Yusuke, trying to tell the difference himself, then suddenly your strength seems to drop and you lift your head to look up at Youko.  
"Youko-san, are you ever going to let go of me?"  
"Ie" He states blandly and she sighs and eyes Byakuya who is still inspecting her before he raises an eyebrow then mutters.  
"I think you are the stronger"  
"Ie. I just have more endurance, I'm faster, I'm far smarter and I'm allot older"  
"You just wait Mayoke-chan! I'll humiliate you yet!"  
"Doubt it Trigger Happy"  
"How many times have I got to tell you not to call me that!"  
"Cool down, Trigger Happy… It's not as if you didn't get your nickname for a reason"  
"Sometimes I really hate you Mayoke-chan"  
"I know" She utters with a swift smile then she looks at Byakuya again, who is now even closer than he was before, gazing at her with those dark eyes and she raises an eyebrow and her tail finds enough room to coil around her waist as she suddenly becomes nervous.  
"You are the stronger… Maybe not in energy resources, but you must outclass him in everything else…"

* * *

Mayoke: That is all for this part... Sorry for the almost blatant cliff hanger, I just don't think these things should go beyond two and a half thousand words...  
_Naiya: Don't tell them that! We might have some fights later on that last longer than that! We won't be abandoning those in the middle!_  
Mayoke: I was trying to reassure them that their eyes wouldn't give in half way through reading a chapter...

* * *

Translations:  
Reikai Tantei - Spirit Detectives  
Ningenkai - Human World  
Reikai - Spirit World  
Makai - Demon World  
Ningen - Human  
Shinigami - Death God  
Seireitei - Court of Pure Souls  
Onegai - Please  
Kitsune - Fox  
Ja ne - Later (Or see you later)


End file.
